Dying Love
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Tragic Shadouge, Rouge is mortally wounded by the GUN Army, Heartbroken Shadow confesses his love for her as he holds her in his arms. Warning: this may make you cry, so get your tissues.


**Dying Love **

_A very sad Shadrouge,_

Rouge felt the bullet come to her; she had been flying above a GUN soldier's head about to kick his head in when he fired at her. She had felt it enter her chest, as she cried out in pain and shock; she had fallen onto the ground bleeding.

"NO!" came a deep frightened voice, she hit the ground unable to move because of the pain she felt in her chest. She had landed on her chest; one white gloved hand clasped her wound as the blood pumped out in a steady rhythm.

"ROUGE!" shouted the voice again, a deep mysterious, yet terrified voice. Rouge lifted her head to see a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills run over to her, his blood red eyes that were usually filled with anger and determination were now filled with terror.

He knelt beside her and turned her over, Rouge gasped in agony at the pain in her chest, "Shadow" she whispered, the black hedgehog's eyes began to fill with tears as he held the beautiful white bat in his arms. He looked at the wound on her chest and touched it. "Rouge" he whispered, the tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Are you ok?" he took his bloody hand away from her wound; his white glove was stained crimson from the blood. Rouge looked up at him with her pained green eyes, "I don't know" she whispered, Shadow held her tighter, "no" he whispered "I lost Maria, I can't lose you too"

Rouge felt tears well in her eyes, not only because of her pain but because of what Shadow had just said, "I'm sorry" she whispered, she squeezed Shadow's hand, "I'm so sorry" "Rouge" Shadow whispered again, "please don't leave me" his tears fell on her pale face, "I need you"

"What are you saying?" Rouge whispered through her tears, "I love you Rouge" Shadow whispered. Rouge felt the tears run down her cheeks. "I love you too Shadow" she sobbed, she lifted her hand, that was stained with her blood despite her pain and touched Shadow's face. Shadow shuddered at her touch and lifted his own hand to hers.

Shadow pulled her closer to him, "no Rouge" he said in a determined voice, "I won't let you die, not here, not like this!" he held up a chaos emerald, he then raised it above his head, "Chaos Control!" he cried, then a green light surrounded them and warped them away from the gunfire and chaos.

Then the green faded, Rouge found herself on a cliff looking towards the sparkling sea where the sun was setting, it was different from the chaos in the city, it was quiet, it was beautiful, away from the battlefield, away from the blazing guns, away from death and violence.

Shadow held her in his arms, "do you remember this place Rouge?" he whispered, his voice breaking with emotion. Rouge looked up at him, she choked a bit, and a trickle of blood ran down from the corner of her mouth. She looked up at Shadow, "Yes Shadow, it's where you come to remember Maria"

Shadow nodded, the tears ran down his cheeks, they fell onto her face, "I couldn't let you stay there Rouge" he whispered "I wanted to bring you here, so you could see something beautiful before..." his voice trailed off, he choked as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

Rouge looked up at him again and smiled despite the pain she felt in her chest, "I don't want to die" she sobbed, "if only I had more time to see, more time to live, I would be with you, like I have always been with you, always by your side" Shadow brought his hands up to her face and stroked her cheeks wiping her tears, the pain in his chest was so painful, holding his partner, his love in his arms as she ebbed away slowly.

"I love you Rouge" he sobbed bringing his face to hers kissing her forehead, his arms curling under her shoulders and waist bringing her closer to his heaving chest, "I love you with all my heart, my soul, it loves you, you were always there for me when no-one else was, you were the one who remained loyal to me, after Maria's death, I was lonely, but when you came into my life, I wasn't lonely at all, you filled that gap in my life, you healed my pain"

Rouge sobbed, she pressed her wet cheek against Shadow's fluffy white chest, she didn't know how long she had, as the sun was going down, she could feel her life going slowly with it. "At first I thought jewels were my only love, but you Shadow, when you came into my life, you made me happier than jewels ever could, you are my jewel, you were always my precious stone"

Shadow held her closer, she was growing colder, he moved his lips down to hers, "I can't be complete without you Rouge" he whispered as his lips touched hers, Rouge opened her mouth to let Shadow's tongue slip into hers. Although she was going cold, she was as soft as a rose petal, and her lips were as sweet as sugar, he deepened the kiss pouring every kind of emotion he had into her.

Rouge did the same, as she explored his mouth; she ran her fingers through his quills, She ran her hand down his head and to his shoulder, Shadow pulled away gently and nuzzled her face, it was getting darker as the sun was setting, only a few lines of pink remained. "I wish I could have told you sooner Rouge" he whispered "if only I could give you my love before this"

"I...I should…have told…you soon too" whispered Rouge, her voice was barely audible "remember me Shadow" she whispered she knew she was going fast, "remember me always, and forever" Shadow gazed into her deep green eyes, they were filled with tears of sorrow and pain "no…Rouge" he whispered as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Even…when I'm gone" Rouge choked out "We'll always be together…always, I'm always…with you" she used her last ounce of strength to caress his wet cheek. Shadow grasped it and held her body close to him "I…love you…Shadow the Hedgehog" her hand then slipped from his cheek and lay limp in his hand, her eyes closed and her head lolled to one side, and her chest stopped heaving, the sun had gone and so was she.

Shadow held her body close to him and sobbed, "No Rouge!" he wept; he had never felt so much pain in his life, not since Maria had been murdered on the ARK "NOO!" he screamed into the air, tears streaming down his cheeks "please don't leave me!" he then collapsed onto her sobbing uncontrollably. "I'll always love you Rouge" he sobbed "even in death" he gently laid her head on the ground and caressed her cold face, "even though you're gone, you're still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" he leaned forward to kiss her lips, and he did.

She was as cold as ice, but so beautiful, even in death, he lay his body on her and lay his wet face on her cold breast, he laid one hand on her bloody wound and put the other under her shoulders, he held her close and sobbed, "I'll always remember you Rouge, forever, and always"


End file.
